Closer
by katsukon
Summary: Latvia has a nightmare and seeks comfort.


I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming, sweating, shaking, there were tears in my eyes. I was gasping for air as I threw my head side to side looking to see if my nightmare had become a reality. My eyes seemed as if they were morphing the darkness into the terrifying figures that were just in my mind. I tried to close my eyes and make them go away. That didn't work. I felt hot tears stream down my face and I gasped for breath once again. I tried to get a hold of myself, but I just couldn't. I put my hand over my chest and my heart was pounding viciously, it felt like it was going to explode. I threw my head back on my pillow trying to get a grasp of reality. I had just had the worst nightmare of all the nightmares that I've had. I tend to have a lot of nightmares, it's due to my anxiety. You know, living with Mr. Russia and such. I sat up in bed once again, dried my tears and got my breathing to be somewhat normal. I got out of bed and walked across the hall, Estonia's room. I opened the door a little bit and saw Estonia sleeping in his bed. I walked up to his bed and shook his arm a little bit. He didn't wake up, I got scared and nervous since I was alone and in a big dark room.

"E...E...Eduard..." I shook his arm a little bit more.

He opened his eyes quickly and stared at me.

"I...I had a very bad night-" I started out talking, my heart was still beating out of my chest and I started to cry.

"Hmph," He exhaled and turned around quickly. Estonia wasn't very friendly to me, but his room was close. I walked over to the door and saw Lithuania's room not far from his.

I ran to Lithuania's room and slowly walked over to his bed.

"Toris, Toris...P..please wake up.." I said, shaking his arm.

He groaned a bit and turned over. "Toris...please..." I said again, shaking his

arm still.

He responded in a groggy voice, "No Russia, I'm not...not in...not in the mood..."

I just gave him a weird look and walked slowly to the door way. I ran back to my room and slammed the door out of fear, nearly jumping into my bed and pulling the covers over me. I poked my head out to light a few candles on my side table. I didn't want have to get up and turn the light on. I shook nervously and tried to think of other things. Every time I tried to think of something more positive it would just result in that horrifying nightmare. I was crying but I tried to take a few deep breathes, although those just turned into pathetic gasps for air. In the midst of crying, I heard footsteps down the hall. Which didn't help my anxiety factor at all. Oh god, I hope I didn't wake up Mr. Russia. He would kill me. It's hard for him to sleep at night, with his insomnia and stuff. I'm dead if that's him. I covered my head once again with the covers and had some deep breaths under the covers. When I began to mildly calm down, I heard the door knob turn and the door open. Oh god. I started tearing up and the tears rolled down my cheeks. I wanted to peak out of the covers to see who or what was there. I slowly lifted my head and looked with my foggy, teary eyes. Standing at the doorway was Russia. I eternally screamed and felt like I was going to have a panic attack. I quickly hid my head underneath the covers once again.

"Latvia, are you alright?" He asked, walking towards me.

"If...If I woke you up, then I'm very very very sorry, sir. Those wernt my intentions. I apologize fully. Please forgive me." I said, voice still shaky and my head still beneath the covers.

"Nyet, it's not that," He said, sitting on the side of my bed by me. "I heard screaming coming from your room, like you were in pain...or completely terrified. It woke me up, but I don't mind that. I just wanted to check if you're okay."

I felt a bit more calm now that I knew he isn't mad at me. "Fine...I'm just fine...never better." I told him, it was obviously a lie.

I felt the covers be slowly pulled down by him. I didn't want for him to see my crying. It was humiliating.

"Why have you been crying?" He asked, wiping the tears gently from my face.

"I haven't" I responded with, holding tears back.

"да, да, you have." He said, "Your eyes are red and there just were tears on your cheeks." He paused again.

"I...I..." I stuttered.

"Also, why were you screaming?" He said, looking into my eyes. I looked away. I didn't want to tell him that I had a nightmare, it's stupid and childish. I'm an adult and I shouldn't be scared of nightmares. No matter how absolutely terrifying they are. I just was quiet.

"Latvia, please answer me." He said, moving towards me.

"No!" I yelled at him, well, it wasn't a yell. More of an incline of voice.

"Tell me, Latvia. You won't feel better unless you tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath, "I...I had a terrifying nightmare. It was absolutely horrifying. I can't get it out of my head, I can't go back to sleep. I can't stay awake because I'll think about it. I know I've had this nightmare before. It's re-occurring and every time I have it, I'm on edge for weeks, I can't sleep well and I'm having panic attacks left and right. I..I.." I started crying again.

"My poor Latvia," He began, holding his arms around, "Come here."

"Wh...what?" I asked, confused.

He moved closer to me and wrapped his big arms around my tiny body.

"Nightmares are awful, I used to have them all the time. I still do from time to time, they are absolutely horrifying. I know how you feel." He said, gently running his hand up and down my back.

"Do you want to go to my room for the night?" He asked me.

"If...if that's okay with you." I responded with.

"Да" He smiled, reaching over and blowing out the candles that I had lit.

I buried my face in his chest and he picked me up and walked towards the door. Russia was so big compared to me, well he was big to compared to anyone. But he was especially big compared to me. Even though I'm terrified of him most of the time, he can be a really sweet guy.

"Thank you, Mr. Russia" I mumbled while snuggling my head into his shoulder while carrying me.

"Its not a problem, Latvia." He smiled at me and carried me down the hall.

I still felt embarrassed even though he said he understood the situation.

"Here we are," he smiled at me and walked over to his bed, it was huge.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" He asked, sitting down on the bed. I moved next to him.

I shook my head, "No, I don't."

Russia sighed, "If you just keep pushing it to the back of your mind and ignoring it, it's not going to get better. You don't have to describe it to me, just think about it."

I looked at him, "Are you crazy? There's no way I'm doing that." I shook my head.

"I'll protect you, I promise." He said, moving close to me, and putting his right arm around me, pulling me close. Then he put his left hand on my thigh.

I nodded a bit, "fine" I said, looking up at Russia.

"Do you want to get under the covers with me?" He asked, scooting underneath the large blood red comforter set he had. "Mhmm" I quietly answered.

"You can lie your head on my chest if you want too." He smiled down at me.

I did as he said, lying my head down on his chest to hear his therapeutic heart beat. He wrapped his arm around me and massaged my side gently. "Close your eyes and get the nightmare out of your head."

I closed my eyes and replayed the horrible nightmare in my head. I held onto Russia as I started feeling like my anxiety start to kick in. I went deeper and deeper into my nightmare, I started crying.

I felt Russia's warm hand on my face, wiping away all my tears. He kissed the top of my head.

My eyes shot open and I looked at him.

"I...I don't want to remember the rest. Don't make me, please."

Russia smiled at me, "Of course not"

He looked down at me and I cracked a little smile looking back up at him.

"Come closer," He said.

I snuggled more into him, unsure of what he meant.

He grabbed the bottom of my face gently and kissed me right on the lips. I had to admit, I was a little surprised at first. It's not like I didn't like it, though. He broke the kiss and kissed me again one more time very quickly.

He smiled, "I love you, Latvia." I blushed and didn't know what to say.

"I...I love you too, Mr. Russia." My feelings were not certain, but he didnt need to know that. I laid my head back down on his chest and he held me close, both of us slowly drifting off into sleep.


End file.
